Code Breaker: Code 00
by MadHatta21
Summary: The smaller the number the stronger the code breaker. I am the exception to that rule. The only code who can work outside the rules and guidelines. I am non-existent and yet I exist. I exist for the sole purpose of saving that man... I am code 00.
1. Discarded

_Mana Hitomi... that is my name._

_As a child I was always smiling, clinging to that man as if my life depended on it. I could not let go of him, could not bear to see him come to harm. Perhaps that is what got me into this situation to begin with._

_That overwhelming love for my brother, my inability to fight him for any reason, is going to be the death of us all._

"Hitomi-chan?"

I don't need to look up to know who the speaker is, but I do it anyway, pushing off the wall with my foot because I don't feel like taking my hands out of my pockets.

"Toki-kun, is something wrong?"

Those monochromatic eyes of his are focused on me again, something akin to concern in them. He is unusually serious when he speaks this time, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I yawn, finally removing one hand from my pocket to cover my mouth and then lazily brushing a wayward strand of jet black hair from my face.

_Yes something is wrong. _I want to say,_ brother has betrayed us_ _of course something is wrong. I have been discarded...just like before..._

"I wonder..." I reply as I stroll tiredly passed him, "I'm going to take a nap..."

"Hitomi-chan."

I stop mid step, curious to hear what he has to say, "01 was sighted yesterday..."

I start walking again, giving Toki a half hearted backwards wave, "Thanks for the information... but I don't care what _that guy_ does anymore."


	2. Disaster

_Ten years ago_

_"Nii-san! I want ice cream!" I tugged on his sleeve, half dragging him across the park._

_He was yawning again, and then his hand was on top of my head ruffling my bangs._

_I stopped, turning around to face him, Shuuya Hitomi, my older brother, was smiling down at me._

_"Fine, fine, let's go then Mana," now it was he who led the way and I who trailed along behind._

_"Shu-nii..."_

_He turned to face me lazily, "Neh? What is it Mana?"_

_I rubbed my eyes sleepily, "After the ice cream, let's have a nap..."_

_Brother laughed._

* * *

_Present Day_

Something shifting in the room wakes me up, and I lazily slide my gaze to the culprit.

Toki-kun is a child again, and he is crawling through my open window, a package in hand.

I stare blearily at him, wondering if his presence is something that should concern me.

In the end I roll over and allow my eyes to slide closed once more. Hoping for another glimpse of Shuuya's smile.

"Mana..." his voice is hesitant.

"Don't call me that," I murmur halfheartedly.

Toki-kun sighs, no doubt put out by my persistence on the matter.

I can tell that he is looking around my apartment, without even opening my eyes.

"You haven't been eating well."

I shift, getting more comfortable on the tattered old couch that I have claimed as my own, "I'm not hungry," I murmur back, too tired to bother.

I can hear him picking things up around the apartment, most likely the shattered remains of mine and Shuuya's life before the betrayal.

Those shattered picture frames and shredded photo albums have been strewn across the floor for weeks now.

"I brought you some chicken, you should eat it."

I don't bother turning to face him, "I'm too sleepy to eat," I murmur through my pillow.

Toki sighs again.


	3. Distance

When I next wake up Toki-kun is gone. The apartment is dead silent, except for the ringing of my cellphone on the floor beside the couch.

I briefly consider not answering it, but eventually give in and reach down to pick it up.

I yawn into the receiver, rubbing the sleep out of my bleary eyes, "Neh, what is it Yukimura-san?"

"I have a new target for you, Sanada Sousuke."

I briefly wonder what it is the local jewelry smith has gotten mixed up in.

"He's been dealing under the table with some awfully shady guys lately, and 02 has evidence that he murdered two men last night in pursuit of an expensive diamond he's been trying to buy."

I sigh, a pout on my face, "Why do I gotta go?"

"Sorry boss..." He says dejectedly.

I stretch tiredly, feeling a little bit bad for upsetting my agent, "Nah don't worry about it Yukimura-san, I'll take care of things."

I hang up the phone, taking a few moments to stare out the window, before making my way out the door.

* * *

"P-Please! I-I really needed that diamond! It was for the good of my business!"

I yawn, scratching the back of my head sleepily as my target scrambles to get away.

I have him cornered, and it's unlikely that he could escape me now.

"Sanada Sousuke, You're going to die," I say through my yawn, "An eye for an eye... Tooth for a tooth... And a raging suppression of justice for evil."

With a flex of my fingers I create a fist sized force field, inside it I pressurize twelve more, the tiny orb is incredibly unstable...

I toss it to Sanada, who allows it to fall to the ground, it explodes on impact.

It destroys only what I allow it to within the small barrier at the end of the alleyway.

I yawn again and, turn to leave.

"Neh, Mana-chan don't I even get a 'hello'?"

I pause, considering it, "Hello Shuuya."

I refuse to face him.

"I've been here the whole time you know?" He half yawns, as he jumps down from his perch a few stories up.

I turn slightly so that I can keep him in my sight as I lean against the wall.

"I know," I reply with a shrug.

Shuuya approaches me, a slight frown on his face, "You've lost weight..."

I cross my arms and avert my gaze to the sky, "What's your point?"

Before I know it he's pinching and tugging on my cheeks, "Neh Mana-chan is so cute when she tries to be cool!"

I bat his hands away and move to leave, shoving my hands into my pockets as I go.

"Why don't you join me?" His tone is more serious this time.

I pause again, only for a moment.

How badly I want to say 'yes'. It brings me physical pain to deny him anything, but it would mean abandoning my goal.

"Would you believe me if I said, 'it's for the best'?"

I feel like crying, and at the same time I feel like destroying something.

I continue walking, resisting the urge to turn back.

"Take care Mana-chan!" He calls after me.

I flinch.


	4. Dispair

I am almost entirely submerged in water, eyes closed as a single sound reverberates around me.

_Thump thump... thump thump... thump... thump... thump thump..._

My heart beat... it is irregular.

_Tweleve Years Ago  
_  
_I watch from my dark corner as Yakuza file into our living room._

_Father is trembling in fear. It frightens me._

_"Mana..."_

_The whisper is urgent, as if the speaker is on the verge of despair._

_I turn toward the sound to see Shuuya peering out of the closet, his hand outstretched to me._

_My fear evaporates as I reach for his hand._

_"I'm telling you I don't have the money!"_

_"Then you'd better think of something fast!"_

_I turn back, just for an instant, concerned for my father, and find him pointing at me. _

_"Then take my daughter! She is payment enough right?! She will grow into a beautiful woman! You could sell her for the money!"_

_I can hear my heart beat speed up as everyone turns towards me. _

_Two men move forward, and suddenly my vision goes white._

_"Mana... don't watch okay?"_

_Shuuya's voice trembles slightly and I realize that the white in my line of vision is the back of brother's shirt._

_I reach out to grasp it and he looks over his shoulder at me, grinning "I'll protect ya. kay?"_

_The room is suddenly humming with electricity._

* * *

_Shuuya is pulling me along behind him, the rain drenching us to the bone as we flee from the burning house we once called home. _

_There are men still chasing us. _

_Our legs are short, and we don't get far before they find us._

_Shuuya is torn away from me, both of us struggling to reach each other._

_He is thrown into a garbage bin, the impact of the collision leaving him unconscious and sprawled across the soaking wet pavement._

_Something inside me snaps. _

* * *

_I wake up to the steady murmuring of my name, "Mana Mana Mana..."_

_Brother's head is on my chest his trembling hands and arms holding onto me tightly._

_"Shuu-nii?"_

_His head shoots up at the sound of my voice, and for the first time in a long time his eyes fill with tears, "I couldn't hear your heartbeat..."_

_Present Day_

I surface from the bath water, my eyes falling to the scar across my heart.

The place where my first exploding force field nearly stopped the steady beating sound for good.

_Thump thump... thump thump..._

"It's still beating Shuu-nii..." I murmur to myself, wondering if he even cares anymore.


	5. Destruction

**This chapter is going to seem really confusing... but I promise things will make better sense in chapter six. So please bear with me. :)**

* * *

My wrists are chained to the ceiling, a few of the prime minister's men stand in a circle around me, wielding tasers and baseball bats.

I have been caught.

* * *

**_Two Hours Ago_**

_"00 I have a job for you."_

_I find myself staring blankly at Heike, shrouded in the shadows of my apartment._

_I yawn, "Find someone else, I don't feel like it."_

_Placing my soda can on the floor beside the couch, I move to lie down._

_"You are the best Code Breaker for the job," I can sense his sly smile without even having to turn around, "besides, there is a good chance that you can find out what really happened on that day."_

_I freeze, Heike has my attention, there is no need for him to specify the day in question, as we both know what he means. _

_The day Shuuya abandoned the code breakers._

_"What's the job?"_

_"I need you to steal a folder from the prime minister's desk."_

* * *

_**Present**_

"I should have known you would turn out exactly like that brother of yours. "

The voice of the prime minister, causes me to grind my teeth, "Don't say a word against my brother you traitorous bastard!"

The chains rattle as I attempt to kick him in the face.

"Quick! Some one tase her!"

The electricity explodes through my body as the taser hits my exposed side.

My vision grows hazy, my body falls limp, I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Neh, Mana?"_

_I look up from the book I've been reading, to find Shuuya staring out the window as if he's lost in thought._

_I close my book, a sign that I am listening._

_"If you were in a position, where using you powers to save someone else would kill you... what would you do?"_

_My eyes flash in sudden anger, but my voice remains calm, "Are you in that position Shu-nii?"_

_He laughs, "No. I was just wondering."_

_I hesitate for a moment, and then relax brother has never lied to me._

_I avert my gaze, fixing it on a dark corner instead of on him._

_"If I were in that position," I shift my gaze to Shuuya, determination flowing wildly through my veins, " I definately would not die until I had destroyed the threat. I would sacrifice myself to protect those who are dear to me without hesitation."_

_His head snaps to me, surprised by the conviction in my words, his surprise morphs into a smile and before I can react he is mussing up my bangs. _

_"Mana-chan! You're so adorable when you're determined!"_

_I swat his hand away, flustered,"Stop saying that Shu! People will think we have a weird relationship or something!"_

_"Neh! Mana-chan! You're blushing!"_

_I smack him on the top of the head with my book, and then stomp into the kitchen, "Why'd you ask that weird question anyway?"_

_Shuuya shrugs, somehow seeming much more serious despite his relaxed posture, "I was curious."_

* * *

I wake up sputtering, as ice cold water drips into my eyes from my drenched bangs.

The water has seeped into my clothes as well, causing me to resist the violent urge to shiver from the cold.

The chains biting into my wrists remind me of my audience and I begin trying to think of ways to escape my bindings so that I can kill the prime minster myself.

According to the information inside that folder my brother didn't betray us at all, it was the prime minister.

I let out a strangled cry as a baseball bat collides with my ribs, it is then that I realize, my entire body aches. I've been used as a human pinata, and it pisses me off.

I focus my attention on forming a barrier small enough to blow up the entire top floor of the building without the men around me catching on.

I can feel my powers waning, and give them a little nudge. I only need enough to get out of here and tell the others what's really going on.

* * *

I stumble out of the building, my legs trembling and my knees weak.

The city is in chaos.

I feel a violent slash across my abdomen, and grit my teeth against the yelp that tries to follow it.

The first slash is followed by a second, this one across my shoulder, and then a third, across my chest the slashes keep coming seemingly from all directions.

I don't have to look to know that the gashes are bleeding heavily.

I've gone lost.

I stumble into the alley, struggling to keep my vision clear as I stumble onwards.

A stray stone catches my foot, sending me sprawling forwards, and straight into a warm chest.

"Mana!" The voice is quiet, surprised, and very familiar.

I could cry at the warmth of that chest, at the security in those arms as they sweep me off of my feet.

"Stay awake."

The command is firm and accompanied with a gentle shifting motion, but his voice quivers slightly.

"Shuuya?"

I feel consciousness slipping from my grasps, and my question is answered with a warning tone, "Mana. Stay awake."

I slip into oblivion.


End file.
